


swelter

by robokittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, somehow i don't mention ren's hair once in this entire thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean, locked in?"</p>
<p>"I mean," Hux said, slowly and patiently and not for the first time, "that the power is out on <em>this entire level</em>. Which means we cannot open this door until the power returns, as there is no manual open function. Which means that we're stuck, unless you plan on slicing through the door with your lightsaber."</p>
<p>Behind the mask, Ren muttered something. Hux didn't quite catch it, but he suspected it was very rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	swelter

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO LOOK HERE IS THE DEAL [imo (&co, thank you QEP!) said a thing](http://badspacebabies.tumblr.com/post/148904977184/robokittens-badspacebabies-robokittens) and i was like, i should write that, and then [unicornsandbutane wrote it way better](https://unicornsandbutane.tumblr.com/post/148930210879/flash-point-kylux-nsfw) but i was already working on this sooo here it is. basically overgrown commentfic, absolute trash, and totally unbeta'd.

General Hux was upset on a number of levels:

  1. This level of mechanical failure should not happen on a ship as large, or as tightly run, as the Finalizer.
  2. There was absolutely no reason for someone of Hux's rank to be called to investigate said mechanical failure.
  3. There was no reason that Kylo Ren would follow him from the meeting with Snoke down to the engineering level, much less follow him into this particular … well, to be frank, closet.
  4. Kylo Ren had closed the bloody door.



"What do you mean, locked in?"

Ren was _sulking_ behind that stupid mask, and it infuriated Hux to no end that he could _tell_.

"I mean," Hux said, slowly and patiently and not for the first time, "that the power is out on _this entire level_. Which means we cannot open this door until the power returns, as there is no manual open function. Which means that we're stuck, unless you plan on slicing through the door with your lightsaber."

Behind the mask, Ren muttered something. Hux didn't quite catch it, but he suspected it was very rude.

Hux sighed deeply. It was hot in this … closet, or whatever it was, full of residual heat from the machines it was full of: machines that ought to be filling the room with blinking lights and the noise of whirring fans, but which stayed dark and silent. The only sound in the room was Ren's breathing, heavy through the vocoder.

"The doors are thick," Ren said finally, "but I can still —"

Hux snorted. "Naturally, you know all about the resistance a door puts up to your lightsaber. No, if you please, try not to damage my ship further. The repairs to the reactor are going to be expensive enough."

Ren made a small _hmph_ noise, but didn't otherwise respond.

Stars, but it was dark. Dark and hot — Hux was about ready to shrug off his greatcoat when he heard the sound of stormtroopers marching down the hall.

Well. There was a little bit of a loss of dignity to be had here, but …

He banged on the door. "Hello!" he called. The boots came to a stop.

"Hello?" a gruff voice came from behind a helmet.

Hux coughed delicately. "Does this door open manually from the outside?"

There was a sound that Hux was almost certain was a laugh, stifled, through a stormtrooper helmet.

"Someone trapped in there?" the 'trooper asked.

"Quite," Hux said. "Can you open the door?" He paused, weighed the pros and cons of saying it, and then added with as much authority as he could muster: "This is your General."

"Sir!" He could hear the clack of stormtrooper armor that meant he was being saluted, which he appreciated even if he couldn't see it. "There is no manual override for that door, sir. Power is still out on this level."

Hux didn't sigh, but it was a close thing.

"Can you get someone here to force it open?"

The stormtrooper paused. "Can — do you want us to divert resources, sir?"

Kriff. Of course. Everyone who could be of some use was working to fix the reactor.

"No," Hux said brusquely. "Continue as ordered. But if the power isn't on in an hour, consider this door reprioritized."

"Yes, sir!" the stormtrooper said. 

"Dismissed," Hux snapped, and the 'troopers marched off down the hall. 

Hux sagged against the door.

"An hour?" Ren asked. He'd been so silent, Hux had almost forgotten he was there.

Hux nodded, remembering only belatedly that Ren couldn't see him. Probably couldn't see him. Who knew what enhancements that mask had.

"Can you see in the dark?" he asked, rather than answer Ren in any useful capacity.

He heard Ren's robes shuffling around in the darkness. "Not well," Ren said finally.

A hiss, the sound of Ren's mask disengaging.

"And now, not at all." Ren sounded vaguely amused. "We're now on even footing, General."

"How considerate," Hux said dryly.

Ren said nothing. Hux closed his eyes, and was alarmed to find it made no difference. It was too dark and too quiet and far, far too hot. Hux could feel sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck, his fingers starting to swell in their gloves.

_Kark it_ , he thought, and then said it aloud for good measure. "Kark it," he said, and sighed with relief as he pulled off first one glove, then the other. He folded them neatly into the pocket of his greatcoat. He took off the greatcoat and folded it neatly over his arm.

He could hear Kylo Ren shifting in the darkness.

"You may have the right idea, General," he said.

Hux was so startled by this declaration — Ren rarely agreed with him, even more rarely admitted it — that it took him a moment to even wonder what he'd meant.

Again, a shifting sound; this time, a rustle of fabric. Something touched Hux's arm: Ren's hand, he realized, and restrained himself from flinching.

"There you are," Ren said. 

He didn't snap at Ren, not quite, but there was no keeping the irritation from his tone when Hux said, "I haven't gone anywhere." And he wasn't bloody likely to anytime soon.

Ren's hand stayed on his arm, trailed down his biceps, down his forearm, to his bare hand. Ren's hands were bare, too. Hux did flinch, then. Ren's hand moved away. Another rustle of fabric.

"What are you doing?" Hux said finally.

Ren made a quiet sound that was almost a laugh. "It's too kriffing hot in here."

"Are you —" Hux startled. "Are you _taking your clothes off_?"

"Too hot," Ren said again. 

Hux shut his eyes against the darkness. He couldn't — he'd seen Ren's face, of course, but the rest of him was always swaddled up, layers upon layers of black, non-regulation fabrics. 

It would be a lie to say Hux had never wondered what was under all the scarves and tunics and nonsense. A lie to say he hadn't — _contemplated_ it, perhaps at night, perhaps alone.

And now of course Ren's body was in front of him, and it was too dark to see.

Ren took a step toward him. Hux could hear it — Ren was still wearing his boots, and thus presumably whatever he had that passed for pants — and he could feel the heat radiating off him. Part of Hux wanted to reach out, to trail his fingers across Ren's chest, see if he was as broad as he looked under all those layers. The rest of him, however, was sensible enough to do no such thing.

"General," Ren said gently, "give me your coat."

Hux stiffened. "What?"

"There's no need for you to hold it. It must still be hot, pressed against you like that."

"I'm quite fine," Hux said, suddenly feeling the heat prickling across his arm.

"Hux," Ren said, just as gently. As if Hux were a horse, prone to startle. Hux could feel Ren's hands on his arm, even through the weight of the greatcoat. "You're being stubborn."

Hux felt the thick weight of the greatcoat drag across his forearm as Ren pulled it away. He contemplated rolling up his sleeves, and settled for unbuttoning the cuffs. Whatever Ren may have deemed appropriate for the situation, Hux intended to be properly attired when rescue came.

With no warning, Hux felt his hat plucked off his head. 

" _Ren_!"

He reached out, as if he could find Ren's hands in the dark to take it back. Instead, he found Ren's skin — sleek with sweat, firm and smooth under his fingertips.

"Oh," he breathed, only half an apology.

Ren's hand wrapped around his, staying it. His fingers stayed pressed to Ren's chest. Slowly, slowly, Ren's hand dragged Hux's down: over his pectorals, down his abdominal muscles. Hux held his breath. 

"General," Ren said softly. Their joined hands rested over his navel; Hux could feel a dusting of hair there. He closed his eyes, or maybe they'd already been closed. His fingers twitched in Ren's grasp.

Ren's other hand came up to touch Hux's wrist. He dragged his fingers upward, rucking up the fabric of Hux's sleeve, calloused fingertips catching on the hair on Hux's arm.

"Aren't you hot?" Ren murmured. "All these layers, still. So buttoned-up. So proper."

Hux's fingers twitched again where they rested against Ren's stomach. Ren's skin was so hot, so slick. If he stretched his fingers out, he could just rest his thumb against the line of Ren's leggings. A bead of sweat fell onto Hux's hand; he didn't know whose it was. He let out a ragged breath.

The hand on Hux's arm moved, tracing up the line of his body and across his shoulders until it reached the very topmost button of his shirt. The buttons were small and particular; Hux had a hard enough time doing and undoing them with two hands, and he was practiced at it. The way Ren slid the button smoothly from its hole, one-handed — he must have used the Force.

"Ren," Hux said warningly, and then Ren slipped his hand inside Hux's loosened shirt collar, wrapped it around the back of his neck, and Hux forgot to say anything else at all.

He took a step forward.

Ren was so hot; the room was so hot but Ren was _radiating_ heat. Hux's fingers were burning where they were pressed against Ren's stomach.

They stayed like that for a moment, silent in the dark, and then Ren let go of Hux's hand. Hux flexed his fingers against Ren's abdominals, and then slowly moved his hand downward. 

Ren was hard in his leggings. Hux sucked in a breath through his teeth. He could feel his own cock start to stiffen in his pants, as if in response.

Hux closed his fingers around the length of him, feeling Ren out through his leggings. He was big, bigger than Hux had expected, and Hux sucked in another harsh breath. Ren's fingers tightened convulsively on the back of his neck. 

The fabric of Ren's pants was surprisingly soft in Hux's grip. He traced up and down Ren's length with his thumb, listened to Ren breathe, slow and steady, like he was trying to calm himself.

Ren's hand tightened again on Hux's neck, pulling him in. He leaned forward, Hux could feel him moving forward, but it was still a surprise when Ren's lips brushed against his own. Hux squeezed Ren's cock, and he could feel it when Ren gasped.

"Please," Ren said, so quiet even in the darkness. His breath was hot against Hux's lips. He let out the softest sound of protest when Hux's fingers moved away from his cock, which turned into a moan as Hux reached with both hands to ease Ren's leggings down. He wasn't wearing anything under them, and his cock sprang free, hot and heavy in Hux's grip.

Ren's cock was sticky with sweat, like the rest of him, and Hux restrained an urge to lean in and mouth down the length of it. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the base — it was so thick he could barely hold all of it at once. He settled his other hand on Ren's hip; it was too hot for so much contact, but he couldn't resist the way Ren shivered when he stroked his thumb across his skin.

Hux dragged his hand up Ren's cock. Ren's mouth sought his again, desperate, his lips falling open just slightly. Hux bit down on Ren's lower lip, and Ren let out a whimper. He did it again when Hux ran his thumb over the tip of Ren's cock. 

Ren was uncut, and his foreskin felt strange beneath Hux's fingers, the movement almost unfamiliar. He eased the foreskin up over the head of Ren's cock, held it there until Ren squirmed beneath him.

"Hux," Ren whispered, voice broken, drawing Hux's name out. Hux pulled Ren's lower lip between his own, worried at it even as he took pity and moved his hand, stroking long and slow up and down Ren's length. Ren's hips stuttered, thrusting up into Hux's hand.

Ren pulled his mouth away from Hux's finally, tucked his head into the crook of Hux's neck. Hux could feel his breath, hot even through the fabric of Hux's shirt.

Distantly, Hux heard the sound of boots; his hand paused in its motions, and he held his breath.

" _Hux_ ," Ren said again, whined, and Hux shushed him, the hand that had been on Ren's hip moving to cover his mouth. Ren's lips were impossibly soft against his palm, and for a moment he forgot what he was listening for.

Soon someone would come to get them, and they would find …

Well. Nothing. Certainly in the time it took for the door to be pried open, there would be time for Ren to drape himself in his robes, to put on his mask; certainly, with Hux's greatcoat swept back over his shoulders, no one would see the aching erection in his trousers. They wouldn't see their General with his hand wrapped around Kylo Ren's cock, their bodies flush in the sweltering heat. 

The sound of heavy boots passed them by. Not marching; not 'troopers, then: engineers. Hard at work. Soon they would fix the reactor, and soon enough the lights would come back on. And Hux would see …

Hux moved his hand from Ren's mouth down to his chest, cupping one pectoral, fingers circling one flat nipple. Ren moaned, loudly this time, and Hux paused. "Shh," he cautioned; the engineers could still be out there.

He leaned in to kiss Ren, to swallow all his soft noises, and Ren's cock jumped in his hand. Ren mumbled something against Hux's lips that Hux thought was, perhaps, "I'm close." He redoubled his efforts, stroking Ren quickly now. 

Ren's cock pulsed once, twice, and Hux closed his hand over the head, catching as much of Ren's semen as he could. The rest, he was almost certain, was on Ren's chest; hopefully none of it was on Hux's own clothing. 

He looked around for somewhere, something, to wipe his hand on, but of course there was nothing — or nothing he could see; with his face pressed so close to Ren's, he'd forgotten how dark it was. Forgotten the heat, forgotten everything but the feel of Ren's smooth skin beneath his hand and Ren's lips against his own.

Ren's hands came to wrap around Hux's closed fist, both of them, gently cradling Hux's hand in his massive grasp as he lifted Hux's hand to his lips.

"Ren —" Hux started, the name lost in a gasp as Ren mouthed at his palm, licking up his own spend with broad, flat strokes of his tongue. He sucked on Hux's fingers. His mouth was even hotter than the rest of him, warm and wet around Hux. 

Someone banged on the door.

"General?"

Hux took a step back, his fingers catching on Ren's lips before his hand fell to his side. He turned to face the door — thought he turned to face the door; he'd gotten turned around in the darkness, in Ren's touch.

"Status report?" he barked. 

Ren took a step forward, put a hand on Hux's waist and closed the gap between them.

"The reactor's been fixed, sir," the 'trooper said. "Power's still out on this level, but we've got someone coming to get this door open."

Hux permitted himself the smallest sigh. "When will they be here?" he asked. He tried to ignore Ren's breath on the back of his neck. 

"Should be in the next ten minutes, sir. We'll get you out of there as soon as we've got the proper tools."

"Thank you," Hux said curtly. "Dismissed."

Again, the sound of shifting armor that meant he was being saluted. "Yes, sir."

Ren's hand on his waist tightened. He leaned in and nosed at Hux's neck above his shirt collar, mouthed at it. Hux turned in his grasp and shoved him away.

"Get dressed," he snapped. "Didn't you hear? They're on their way."

"But —" Ren reached out, trailed his fingers across Hux's hips and down until he found where Hux's cock was still half-hard in his pants. Hux slapped his hand away.

"Get _dressed_ , Ren. And give me my bloody hat."

Ren didn't reply, but Hux could feel his irritation, filling the room as surely as the heat, as the dark.

He closed his eyes, not that it made a difference. He could hear Ren shuffling, hoped he'd actually be able to tell the tops of those rags from the bottoms in the dark. Maybe, Hux thought scornfully, he could use the Force.

Hux buttoned the top button of his shirt, refastened his cuffs. He listened to Ren moving in the dark.

"Here," Ren said gruffly, and shoved a pile of fabric at Hux. 

Hux didn't say anything, merely settled his hat back on his head, shook out his greatcoat and draped it over his shoulders. He left the gloves in the pocket; it wouldn't do to look anything other than perfectly presentable when the engineers came to let them out, but it was still far too stifling for him to even consider putting on his gloves before then. 

He heard the hiss of Ren's mask, and then his breathing: loud again, distorted. 

"Hux," came Ren's voice, as soft as it could be through the vocoder.

"No," Hux said firmly. He wasn't sure what Ren was going to say, but he was certain of his reply.

Ren came up behind him again, wrapped his large hands around Hux's waist. "Please," he said, and Hux reached up behind himself, the angle awkward, to caress Ren's face; he stopped short when he came up against the metal of the mask. Of course. He'd forgotten, somehow.

His hand dropped to his side. He stroked his fingers over Ren's knuckles — Ren had put his gloves back on, and the fabric was warm beneath his touch.

"No," he said again, but he didn't pull away, didn't stop touching Ren.

He heard the creak of metal on metal, and a thin seam of light edged its way around the edges of the door: flashlights, presumably, since the power was still out.

"General?" a voice came. "Hang on, sir, we'll have you out of there in no time, sir."

"Very good," Hux said. He let go of Ren's hand. He took a step forward, and Ren's hands slipped from his waist.

The door was pried open a little more, and Hux blinked against the light. He turned, and saw Ren standing there: impassive, cowl in place, masked head held high. 

Hux slipped on his gloves. He turned back to face the door. And, slowly, the door opened.


End file.
